Revelry
by Harper King
Summary: Rei and Jed have hit some serious turmoil in their relationship. What'll become of the fiery couple?
1. Dispute

A/N: Hello! So those of you who liked the last story... I didn't. Sorry. So it has been deleted, and now being replaced by Revelry. I'm going to clear any misconceptions here up in the beginning.

Rei and Jed are married and approx. 26 and 29. So Mid/Late 20's. Andrew is approx. 33, so he is the big brother. The Collins family has always been big stuff in the arts, hence CAA or Collins Arts Academy, which is owned and run by Andrew. Rei is the ballroom dancing instructor at CAA. Jed is a psych doctor. If there are any more questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Have fun. Let me know what you think. :) -Mikel08

* * *

Rei Collins sat in her office reviewing her schedule for the next few days. She had classes for the most part the next day, and an assembly the next. Her Ballroom students had to perform at the assembly and they had rehearsal at 6 that morning.

At the Collins' residence Jed was looking through patient files and making his schedule for the next month. His schedule began to fill quickly and he realized he would barely be home at all... He had been asked to do a few lectures and scheduled many seminars this month, on top his the normal buzz at the office. He had gotten a few new patients that he had to do background work on asap as well...

Around 9:30 Andrew walked into Rei's office and stood in the doorway.

"Rei."

"Yes Andrew?" She asked, not even looking away from her work.

"Go home."

"I will when I'm done."

"Now, Rei. Go home and have sex with your husband or something. I'm tired of his bitching lately." He taunted.

"You're urging me to go have sex with your brother?"

"If it puts both of you in a better mood then yeah." He laughed. Both of them had been almost intolerable lately.

"I haven't been in a bad mood!" She defended herself. Okay, maybe she had.

"You've had 5 rehearsals in the last two weeks on top of intense classes. And Jed has just been quiet. Something has to be wrong. So go home and fix it." Andrew had picked up on their fighting. Rei had been staying at CAA until 10 or 11 almost every night for the past month and Jed had been booking more lectures and seminars. On top of that at the CAA staff banquet, they talked just enough to seem fine and the air around them was tense. Most people thought work was just really busy for the two and thought nothing of it but Andrew knew they were both scheduling things to be away from each other.

"Nothings wrong." Rei snapped coldly before looking back down to her work. "I'll leave when I'm done with my work."

Andrew took that as his cue to leave. "Goodnight Rei." Rei might have been a good friend of his, as well as his sister-in-law, but he knew better than to make her too angry.

Rei sighed when her door shut. Yes her and Jed were having problems but they just needed to stay away from each other for a while. Talking about it didn't work because every time they tried, they fought. And to her it seemed like Andrew had only picked up on the last two weeks, which was good. He didn't need to know it had really been going on for 3 months.

* * *

Jed heard her come in around 11 or so.

"Finally." He commented to himself.

She walked into their lovely bedroom looking exhausted. Their whole house was stunning. It was custom built for the couple for their first anniversary present to one another. Their bedroom was a very inviting design. The walls were a charcoal color with white trim. The bed was covered in white sheets and comforters and pillows with blue designs on the sheets. The furniture was red mahogany that almost looked black. The bathroom was yellow with navy towels and accents. The lamp shades were dark red on both sides of the bed. There was a picture of their wedding day on the dresser and many other pictures scattered over the house. Over their bed, there was a black shelf with a white, wooden cutout on it spelling Love in cursive.

Jed had papers and files spread on some of the floor and his half of their King sized bed.

"Sorry I'm home so late." She felt it was awkward not to say anything... wait, Rei feeling awkward around Jed? When did that happen?!

She brushed off the thought and headed to the bathroom.

"Andrew called and told me he couldn't get you to leave." Jed scribbled something in his planner.

"Yeah my Ballroom team has a performance Friday night."

Jed wasn't really interested in her ballroom class. He was consumed in his newest patients' mental history file. He had records of multiple personalities, time lapses, and...

"And then Marie, our front spot 1 dancer twisted her ankle and... Jed?" Rei walked back into the bedroom after changing into a tank top and boyshort underwear.

Jed was making notes frantically on his new patient and looking things up in his old textbook. Completely engulfed in everything except Rei.

She glared at him. "So me and Andrew decided to take a break and go fuck each other in the teacher workroom when Mrs. Princely walked in on us and we all decided to have a three-some." She rolled her eyes when he said 'that's nice dear' and she stormed out of the room.

Slam! That caught Jed's attention. The file came flying out of his hands and scattered everywhere.


	2. Carousal

A/N: So one of my reasons for naming the story Revelry pops up in this chapter. The song is... wait for it... Revelry by Kings of Leon. I will have many songs in my story. I love music. :) Anyways I recommend listening to the music I put in the stories. It kind of helps the tone of the chapters.

Review!

-Mikel08

* * *

"Rei." Jed went into the kitchen where she was getting a glass of wine.

"Shut up." She didn't even have to energy to fight with him.

"No."

She rolled her eyes and went back to the bedroom, wine in hand.

"I am not even going to try and fight you Jed. I'm going to drink some wine and hopefully, pass out."

"I wasn't asking for a fight."

"Then go away."

"Can't do that." He ran his hand through his wavy blonde hair.

"Then what the hell do you want!?"

"Preferably to know why you've been out late every night for the past week."

"I've told you every fucking night why I was out, and you're too busy thinking about your precious patients." Rei said with such a deadly tone in her voice that emphasized certain words that it would've made Serena cry. She then took a big drink of her wine.

"You're a dance instructor for God's sake! There's no way in hell you have that much work." He yelled at her.

She drank the rest of her wine all in one and poured a new glass. She opened her mouth to say something and closed it again. "Fuck you." She finally spat out. She put her glass on the table, grabbed her keys and left. She had learned that when your exhausted, at least be aware of what you're saying before it comes out.

"Shit!" Jed yelled and hit the wall when she slammed the front door. He took a deep breath and ran outside to catch her, but she was already out of the driveway and down the street. He ran back, snatched his keys and chased her in his yellow Corvette.

Goodies by Ciara started thumping on his radio. It was his favorite CD; a mix Rei had made him when they were dating. It had Goodies, Ms. New Booty and a collection of many Hip-Hop/Rap and Pop songs.

In her car, though, she had music like David Cook, Gavin DeGraw, John Mayer and Shinedown.

Manhattan by Kings of Leon played softly while she raced through the city in her Black Cadillac.

She glanced at the clock. 11:50. She had to be at CAA in 6 hours... oh what a night.

Jed had been out everywhere she could have gone. She wasn't at the lake.. Wasn't at the park... There was only one more place she would go. He headed East and pulled into the CAA parking lot where he found her car.

He could see the third floor windows of her room brightly lit and he sighed both out of frustration and relief. He used his key to open the main doors and slowly made his way up to the room he had visited her in so many times. He could hear a song playing softly to his ears, but it grew louder as he got closer.

"What a night for a dance,

You know I'm a dancing machine.

With the fire in my bones

and the sweet taste of Kerosene.

I get lost in the night, so high

I don't wanna come down."

He saw Rei, now in a pair of black sweatpants and a gray camisole shirt, dancing.

"To face the loss

of the good thing that I had found.

Whoo hoo hooo.

Whoo hoo hooo."

Her eyes were closed and she gracefully performed a dance, clearly made for two – probably one of her and Andrew's competition dances. It had been a long time since he had seen her dance. Her passion showed through every move she made. His eyes followed her through every sashay and every turn.

"In the dark of the night

I could hear you calling my name.

With the hardest of hearts,  
I still feel full of pain

So I drink and I smoke  
And I ask if you're ever around  
Even though it was me who drove us  
Right in the ground

See the time we shared it  
Was precious to me  
But all the while  
I was dreamin' of revelry

I wanna run baby run  
Like a stream down a mountainside  
With the wind at my back  
I don't ever even bat an eye

Just know it was you all along  
Who had a hold of my heart  
But the demon and me  
Were the best of friends from the start "

Jed took a hesitant step into the room. Rei noticed him after a few more counts and stopped all-together. She glared daggers at him, like somehow her stare could really hurt him. She walked over, turned off the CD player, grabbed her bag and walked toward the door.

She paused when she was standing even with him. "It's late. We should go home." She whispered softly, looking off into the hallway before continuing out of the building, into her car and back to their house. He followed her, having turned his radio off to sit in silence.

When they got back home they got ready for bed in silence and laid down. 2am.


	3. Rise Up

A/N: sailorashes and Muso_Bunny thank you for your reviews. Actually Muso_Bunny, you made me revise that part and you're right. I meant it to seem fast, because it kind of is. Except, I made it seem like she drinks the whole bottle, but I meant just a glass. I thought about making her drink to much but then decided against it. It's about 2 hours between her storming out and going to sleep. I wanted it to seem like she drove around for a while and then decided to go dance and think by herself. If you listened to the song then to me it makes the choppiness fit together better. Like a movie. :)

Music is Rise Up by Diane Birch.

Review! -Mikel08

* * *

"... and then Kunzite got all red and embarrassed and I couldn't help but laugh." Mina finished telling her newest "triumph of Kunzite's cocky attitude" stories.

Rei was half asleep. She had a long night the night before and an early morning. Then, she had afternoon rehearsal that she cut short to come to Serena's dinner party for the girls only.

"Hey Rei? You awake over there?" Serena was about a foot from Rei's face with her arms on the recliner Rei was sitting in. "Are you sick?" Serena raised her hand up to feel Rei's forehead for a temperature.

"I'm fine Sere. Just really tired."

"You feel warm though..." Great. Just what she needed. To be getting sick so close to her performance.

"No, I feel fine. I'm sure it's just exhaustion. I'll be fine after the assembly." She gave her friends a smile and waved Serena away. "Your maternal instincts must suck meatball head." She teased.

"Why y-" She was cut off by a familiar melody.

"Why not say it like it is"

Mina, Lita, Sere and Rei all started singing the song when they heard it playing on Darien's radio. Ami hummed along but didn't sing. She was to bashful and had herself tricked into the thought that she couldn't carry a note, when in fact she had a great voice.

"Like you know you should  
Before they break your little heart  
Ooh, break it good  
Feelings on the inside  
Never let you down  
So why not say it like it is  
Even if it don't make your mama proud

Why change your mind when you make it up  
Second chances don't come easy, easy for some  
Baby I don't know the lock from the key  
But I know one of them is you  
And the other one's me

So if it's happiness you want  
That's what you'll get  
You gotta rise up, little sister  
Turn on the light  
Wise up to the stories you've been told  
'Cause love don't come in black or white  
No no no no."

It was a song Darien had found on iTunes Free Songs and the girls had fallen in love with it. Everyone started to giggle at the sudden whimsical outburst. The oven dinged signaling that Lita's cooking was done and the girls all piled into the kitchen, stomachs growling.

The girls filled their plates and took their seats on the floor and couch in the living room.

"So Lita. How's it going with Nephrite?" Mina asked mischievously.

Lita blushed, naturally. "Good." She knew what was coming...

"How's the sex?" One thing everyone knew about Mina: There was no such thing as privacy when it came to matters of the heart – such as love and sex.

Ami turned red and giggled while the other girls busted out into hysterical laughter.

"Great." Lita brushed it off nonchalantly and took another bite of her delicious manicotti.

"Great as in orgasmically great, or great as in boring great?" Everyone had calmed down and returned to eating.

"Mina! Not while we're eating!" Rei yelled playfully but serious at the same time. She didn't want to hear about Lita getting some while she was eating!

"Fine. When everyone is done shoving food into their faces we are continuing this conversation." She stated looking to everyone to emphasize that it was going to happen.

"Anyways," Lita brushed the conversation off. "Ames how's school?" Brainy Ami had taken more classes this semester than normal and barely ever had time to get away.

"Oh it's wonderful. We have started a new section about Kinetics in my chemistry class." She smiled proud of her newest task. Granted, she had finished the section long ago, but it was new to the rest of the class...

"Awesome. Is there any way you could take an hour and help your dear friend Darien study so he will quit getting so frustrated? I'm tired of him staying up late because he's confused." Serena pleaded. She had watched him look things up, write things down, erase things, groan about it, repeat, for the past 3 or 4 days.

"Sure. Just have him call me and we'll set up a time." Ami smiled. She was used to tutoring. She had to help the girls all the time.

The girls all finished eating and as soon as everything was in the kitchen Mina started in on Lita's sex life and Rei drifted off into space.

She was down on everything lately. Nothing seemed to hold much of her interest other than dance. She wasn't so much depressed as scared. She didn't really want a divorce but at the rate things were going it was looking like that may be where she would end up. She knew what initiated everything but wasn't sure what the root problem was...

It wasn't one specific thing... It was a mixture of a bunch of things. They couldn't even get along about the smallest things on an everyday basis. She didn't feel guilty for shit. If he felt guilty he was idiotic because it wasn't either of their faults. It just happened. It was nature. They were both overly upset for a while, but she moved on. They both agreed to leave it all alone for a while and work on it later. Maybe it wasn't the right time anyways.

But then it seemed like everything changed. It wasn't really their actions that made everything so bad, it was their attitude toward each other since the-

"Rei?" Ami waved a hand in front of her face. "Rei are you sure you feel fine?" Ami was now checking her for a temperature. Since when did everyone get so maternal on her?


	4. Indisposition

A/N: Another Chapter! Whoo hoo! I'm actually trying to stick with this one. Think Superman by Five For Fighting, granted it has little to do with this chapter. But it just sounds like it fits to me. Like Rei has to prove herself. ;) Darien is in this one! Yay! And he's an ass with great intentions. I love it. My favorite version of Darien derives from VO1's stories. Specifically the newest one. I highly recommend reading VO1's work. Just thought I'd put that out there. Anyways please shoot out any ideas you have for the next chapter or later on. I might just like it!

Review! Muchas Gracias! -Mikel08

* * *

101.7 the thermometer read loud and clear. _Shit._ The girl's had been right. A sore throat had turned into a fever, on a very bad week for it to do so.

Rei dragged herself out of the guest bedroom's bed and went to take a quick shower. Afterwards she put on a tank top, jeans, french braided her hair to the side, put on some mascara and deemed herself looking like shit, still. But it was about as good as it was getting. She was dizzy from standing in the warm shower and was shaking from her fever. But she was going to oversee her performance if it killed her.

She took a Dayquil and walked to the kitchen to grab a water bottle and head out.

Jed hadn't slept the night before. He couldn't possibly sleep knowing she was mad at him. He was a complete idiot and he knew it. He just didn't know how to fix things. It was a royal mess. He was tearing himself to shreds worrying about their relationship, and worrying about her. She hadn't slept in heir bedroom last night. He woke up missing her familiar heat, realizing she had stayed in the guest room. His heart burned from the fear he felt creep over his emotions.

He sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen with his coffee and paper, watching how she slowly moved around and how pale her face was. She was sick. But God forbid she let herself rest, no that wasn't Rei's style at all. He had to make her rest, or she'd end up in the hospital again.

"Are you feeling okay, Rei?" He looked at her, concern burning through his eyes.

"Peachy." She said as flat as possible without even looking in his direction. She grabbed her bags and headed to the door.

"Rei..." He breathed out. "Please call me if you start feeling too bad." He said in hopeful defeat. "Please?"

"I will." She said before making her way out the door. The assembly started soon and she had a lot to do in preparation there was no time to waste.

* * *

"Where is she?" Jed raced into the hospital. "Where is Rei Collins?" He asked the receptionist. The older woman looked down a list before telling him the room number and directions.

He briskly made his way to her room, taking care to not plow people and patients over in his determination. When he got inside there was a nurse inside checking her vitals.

"Excuse me, Sir? Are you family?" The nurse asked politely.

"I'm her husband."

"Oh. I'll send in her doctor when he gets done with his previous patient."

"Can you page Dr. Shields as well? Tell him it's no emergency, just when he has a moment I need to speak with him."

"I think I can manage that." She said with a smile.

Jed turned to Rei, who was pale, sweating, and unconscious. He brushed a few strands of hair from her face and held her hand.

"Jed?" Andrew asked when he re-entered the room.

"What happened?" Jed stood and faced Andrew who was leaning against a wall.

"She collapsed. She had looked like shit all morning and I had tried to get her to sit and rest but you know Rei. She's so stubborn I swear she'll kill someone out of pure determination."

"Stubborn she definitely is." Jed agreed.

"Anyways she stood up to applaud her class's performance and as she did she collapsed. We called the ambulance and rushed here."

Jed sighed. He was right when he thought she looked sick this morning. And he didn't make her rest like he knew he should have.

"Hey Drew, hey Jed." Darien said cheerily when he walked in the room. "I took her case over. So I'm her doctor, blah blah blah, I'm not going to follow protocol and bore you. She has a ridiculously high fever, and symptoms of Mono. We'll have the test results by later this evening hopefully. She passed out from fatigue and the ridiculously high fever, and I'm blaming both of you."

"What do you mean both of us? She's his wife!" Andrew defended himself.

"You, my friend, are her employer and brother-in-law and neglected her obvious shitty felling-ness. That's punishable by law." He joked.

"And you, you dumb shit," Darien turned toward Jed. "let her leave this morning."

Jed didn't even say anything back, because he knew he was right.

"I'm sick of finding Collins, Rei on the new patient board. This is the third time in 2 years. 2 of those times were completely avoidable. Especially since last night I got to hear Serena worry for about 30 minutes about how she thought Rei was getting sick, meaning clearly it was noticeable."

"I told her to call of she needed to leave." Jed was tired of being insulted as a husband.

"Because that's totally something Rei would do. As a matter of fact, that's right up there on her list with giving a damn about what people have to say about her." Darien said sarcastically.

Andrew realized he should probably leave before this got nasty and made his way out.

"Shut up."

"And while we're on the subject I'm also tired of Serena talking about how Rei seems upset all the time lately, have any ideas as to what that's about?" Darien had been angry with Jed for a while now but hadn't been in the position to lash out at him until now.

"If I was a betting person, which you full well know I am, then I'd say you two are still on the rocks about the miscarriage." Darien simply adjusted his glasses and waited for a response.

"Shut the fuck up Shields!" That didn't take long. "Yes! Okay? We haven't fixed anything yet. She avoids me and I fuck up when we do talk. I can't find a way to fix this and I'm scared as hell. She didn't even come sleep in the same room as me last night. She stayed in the guest room and let me tell you waking up this morning felt like something stabbed me right through the fucking heart."

"You two have to talk about this, Jed." Darien said calmly, placing a hand on his friends' shoulder. "You can't let this be the downfall of your marriage. You love each other too much for that."


	5. Mezcla de Emociones

A/N: I spent about an hour discussing the future of this story with a friend and we have it mostly laid out. ;) Warning! This chapter is a little depressing and rollercoaster-ish. It'll probably be confusing... I tried to eliminate that but there's just too much mixed emotion that I want to portray and I'm having a hard time doing it... So bare with me, please. Don't stop reviewing or shooting off ideas just because I have it planned. I might not even follow the floor plan I have, so any ideas I **do** want to hear!

Thanks! Review People! -Mikel08

* * *

Rei laid on her bed in a dazed state. All she could think about was Jed. She was hurting him. She had to learn to let him go... no matter how much it hurt her. It was better for him if she left...

* * *

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Jed Collins pulled out a beautiful diamond ring from his pocket as Rei stared at him, in disbelief.

"Rei Hino, will you marry me?" He asked again. He slid the ring on her ring finger as she said yes.

"Si, Me casaré contigo Jed Collins! Te amo! " She jumped into his arms and kissed him silly.

* * *

That was the year they lived in Spain together...

Rei's family had moved there from California when she was young and had taught her the language, and Spain eventually became more her home than Cali had ever been. Jed was there studying abroad when she was 19 and he was 22. That year was the best year she could remember. It was the year she met and fell head over heels in love with a gorgeous, pompous jackass.

He was suave and debonaire, handsome and a challenge. He never let her win anything easily. It was one big competition. It thrilled her to the bone.

Things had headed so downhill since the miscarriage. She couldn't bare to be near him half the time. She had to leave him. She couldn't hurt him, or herself anymore. It was to devastating. She loved him, and always would. But she couldn't keep on with the way things had been.

After a while of taking a nap, she decided to go downstairs and see her company. It didn't matter that she had left them alone. They weren't really guests, seeing as they spent tons of time at the Collins' residence. As did Andrew.

It had been two months since Rei had been at the hospital. She had tested negative for Mono, but they couldn't find anything else wrong with her. Jed and Darien seemed to care about what it was more than she did.

"I'm fine!" She was getting tired of being asked how she was feeling. She was feeling much better and that should be the end of it.

"Rei I don't think I like your attitude." Darien teased.

She just stuck her tongue out and walked back inside to her kitchen. She was stressed and needed to relax. _Hmm... A glass of wine might do the trick..._

She returned to her backyard where everyone was gathered, wine in hand. Serena was playing with her and Darien's beautiful 13 month old, Rini.

"No, no, no." Darien whisked away her wine and handed it to Serena. "No wine for you."

"Why the hell not?!" She yelled at him. Why could everyone else drink but her?

"You could get sick again." He took a sip of the wine he had just taken from Rei and given to his wife. "Great wine though." He added. He went to sit back down and once he did, Rei went to sit in his lap.

"Darien, dear." She crossed her legs, shifting her weight on him and moved her hair out of her face to look at him. "Stop being my doctor for about, oh I don't know, 2 hours and go back to being one of my best friends, and let me have a fucking drink of my wine!" She eyed him evilly.

"No." He took a drink of the beer that was in his hand and looked at her with a friendly smile. "Not happening."

"Darien!" Serena was telling him to behave in the way she said it. "Let her have one glass for God's sake!"

_Bingo! Thank you meatball head!_

Rei got off of Darien's lap and walked over to Serena. "Thank you!" She tried to take the wine from her friend, who moved it away.

"I didn't say you could have my wine! Go get your own." She played.

"It was my wine!" She threw her hands in the air. "Fine! Whatever! I'll go get my own! Again!" She went back to her kitchen and got the bottle back out and a new glass. "Ugh! Estan muy estupidos!" She said in Spanish.

"Why are they so stupid?" Jed asked from behind her. He had been at the office that morning and had just returned.

"Me hacen encabronada a veces!"

"What'd they do?" He loosened his tie and took off his blazer giving him a sexy businessman look. He ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Darien wouldn't let me have any wine. So he gave it to Serena. Serena was on my side but wont let me have my wine back." She laughed a little at how silly it sounded.

"Esa es una problema." He laughed. Jed walked around the counter to give his wife a kiss. He put his finger on her chin and guided her lips to his.

"Te amo, Rei."

"Yo tambien te quiero." Rei grabbed her glass and walked back outside, Jed filing behind her.

"Hey you!" Serena said to Jed when he walked out.

"Hey Sere. How's the baby?" He said walking over to Rini, who was being held by her mom.

"Cranky." Darien answered.

* * *

"No me importa. No estoy muy hambrienta."

"You need to eat."

"I know." Rei was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine while Jed was changing into some jeans and a t-shirt. She was engulfed in her book. It was about a detective who's wife gets kidnapped and he had to find her...

"181st St Bakery & Deli Okay with you?"

"Sounds fine to me."

Jed was starting to get a little worried about her eating, or lack there of, lately. But he was happy to have his Rei back. She had been in a better mood lately and been around more – mostly due to Andrew's kicking her out of CAA, but regardless. They still needed to talk things out, but for now at least they could be around each other.

On another note, Rei didn't want to talk. She wanted to forget. But she knew they were going to have to talk about everything eventually. It was inevitable. She had to get out of there, soon.

"So, are we going to talk about this?" Jed asked when they had gotten their food and sat down.

"You can start." She didn't know where to begin, nor did she particularly want to.

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Rei's head shot up and her eyes met his. "Why are you sorry?" _What does he even have to be sorry about?_

"Because it's all my fault. Everything is." He squeezed her hand and let it go, retreating to his cup.

"I should've been watching better. I should've told you to buckle up... something."

"Jed..." tears threatened her with everything he said.

"And then, after we lost the baby I pushed you away just as much as you pushed me." He looked down. "It wasn't either of our faults. It just happened."

Rei moved her hand to his. "I'm sorry, too, Jed. I should've done something different. Maybe if I hadn't made you drive, or if I hadn't been a bitch about stopping-"

"Stop Rei." She was crying now. He led her around to sit on his side of the booth and held her and tried to stop her crying.

She wasn't sobbing or anything, just lots of tears and a few sniffles. It wasn't Rei to sob uncontrollably in public. No matter how much she wanted to.

"Stop. Deténgase." He was running his hands through her hair trying to sooth her.

After a few moments she sat up and wiped her eyes. "I'm going to the bathroom. Can you get to-go boxes so we can go home?" She stood up and left to the bathroom without reply.


End file.
